Liga Mundo Season 5
Liga Mundo Season 5 ran from March 9, 2009 to June 8, 2009. =Final Standings= *''Rivendell FC renamed Dendarii FC in mid-season on March 27, 2009'' *''FC Stalybridge renamed PEI FC (Prince Edward Island FC) in mid-season on April 1, 2009'' =Regular Season= Primera Liga Statistics Leaders Primera All-Star Team Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders Segunda All-Star Team Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders Tercera All-Star Team Legendary Players *'Lois Luis' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - fullback; played 100th match on May 4, 2009 *'Teo Nieto' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - goalkeeper; played 100th match on May 8, 2009 *'Roc Taja' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - fullback; played 100th match on May 18, 2009 =Retirements= The following notable players retired at the conclusion of the season on June 11, 2009: *'Lyle Bawheid' (Clyde Albion) fullback; retired at age 33 *'Clifford Broom' (Arcadia FC) goalkeeper; retired at age 37 *'Simon French' (PEI FC) fullback; retired at age 36 *'Jarno Isoaho' (SiPS) forward; retired at age 35 *'Eric MacNair' (Keville United FC) midfielder; retired at age 36 *'Rory McImage' (Durkastan) midfielder; retired at age 31 *'Julian Nolan' (Arcadia FC) forward; retired at age 34 *'Wolfram Prell' (FC Franzharia) forward; retired at age 30 *'Lars Schäfers' (Dendarii FC) midfielder; retired at age 31 *'Richardo Texeira' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) forward; retired at age 34 *'Ricardo van Deinsen' (Transvaal Springboks) forward; retired at age 31 =League MVP= *'Lois Luis' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - fullback; 12 X11 selections =Gloria de Verano Cup= First Round Matches played March 6 and March 13, 2009 *Dragonia United FC defeated Clyde Albion (2-0, 1-0) *Estrella Roja defeated FC Jekerger (3-0, 4-0) *Boltonia defeated FC Stalybridge (3-0, 3-1) *El Entrego defeated Swamplandia Sinners (2-1, 3-2) *FC Franzharia defeated Dun Carrig Bohs (0-0, 2-1) *Voobaha National defeated Durkastan (2-1, 4-0) *Keville United FC defeated Compostela Artois (1-2, 3-1) Second Round Matches played March 20 and March 27, 2009 *VolNation Volunteers defeated Dragonia United FC (3-0, 3-2) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Boltonia (3-2, 2-1) *El Entrego defeated SiPS (2-0, 0-1) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Keville United FC (2-1, 3-2) *FC Franzharia defeated 1984 Duckies FC (3-2, 4-1) *Voobaha National defeated Arcadia FC (1-0, 2-2) *Estrellapuerto FC defeated Rivendell FC / Dendarii FC (3-0, 3-0) *Estrella Roja defeated Spartak MK (3-0, 1-1) Quarter-Finals Matches played April 3 and April 10, 2009 *VolNation Volunteers defeated El Entrego (2-2, 4-1) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Voobaha National (1-2, 5-0) *FC Franzharia defeated Transvaal Springboks (4-1, 2-2) *Estrellapuerto FC defeated Estrella Roja (1-2, 4-2) Semi-Finals Matches played April 17 and April 24, 2009 *VolNation Volunteers defeated FC Franzharia (5-0, 4-0) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Estrellapuerto FC (1-2, 6-0) Gloria de Verano Finals Matches played May 1 and May 8, 2009 *VolNation Volunteers defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (1-2, 3-0) =Press Releases & Previews= Week 1 |} Week 2 |} Week 3 =Team Pages= *1984 Duckies FC *Arcadia FC *Dragonia *Estrellapuerto FC *Estrella Roja *FC Franzharia *SiPS *Transvaal Springboks *Voobaha National Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer Category:Sports